


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（18）

by ccwzj



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（18）

儿童房的墙纸和涂料都弄好之后，冯豆子就准备把家具搬进来。  
他带着尤东东去上次的家居广场，特意找之前那位导购，意在跟他显摆：你之前不是说我很爱我的Omega吗，这回带来给你看看，是不是特别好看特别可爱？  
冯豆子嘴上没说，但看导购眼神清清楚楚写着四个字，“快给我夸”！  
顾客就是上帝。导购面带微笑，一边介绍产品，一边“不经意”地跟冯豆子赞扬尤东东，“您先生生得真好看，两位就是天生一对啊。”  
冯豆子得意洋洋，尤东东面无表情，心想现在做导购也不容易，还要专门哄人开心。  
但他不吃这一套，之前他哄那些品牌方的时候说的也都是些什么“天资英俊”“风华无双”这种话，闭眼吹他最会了。  
但导购索性马屁拍到底，接着又跟尤东东道，“您先生特别爱您，上次无论如何也要回去听你的决定，说自己做不了主。”  
尤东东看冯豆子在另一边看商品简介，悄悄把导购拉到一边，“他真这么说的？”  
导购点点头。  
尤东东狐疑，这该不会是冯豆子请来的托吧？一向臭屁的冯豆子竟然还有自己做不了主的事？  
导购这时候才注意到他的手，无名指空空的，疑惑问道，“你们还没结婚吗？”  
“嗯”。尤东东点点头，“我们现在都是先做后爱，带娃恋爱，你不懂。”  
导购露出“我确实不懂”的表情，觉得这对情侣两个人都挺有意思。  
那天他们速战速决搞定所有床柜下了单，约了送货公司第二天到家里安装。  
冯豆子开车回去的路上心情特别好，一直在哼歌，问尤东东等装好了要不要请其他人来家里吃个饭。  
尤东东觉得没必要，只是一个儿童房而已，而且就算请大家来吃饭，估计也是叫冯家菜的外卖。  
“你别小瞧我呀！我前阵子又去跟我姐学了几道菜，今晚做给你吃。”  
尤东东对他家的事虽然不太过问，但多少有些了解，有个事情他一直很好奇，“你为什么不肯继承你爸的菜谱？”  
“继承了就要一辈子做菜了，我偶尔做做还行，让我一辈子都掌勺，饶了我吧！”  
“那你想干嘛？开服装店吗？”但是服装店最近也没看他忙了，尤东东觉得冯豆子做事总是一阵一阵的。  
“服装店不好吗？”冯豆子余光瞥他一眼，“你放心，我肯定养得起你跟儿子！”  
“我不是说这个！”尤东东叹了一口气，他是相信冯豆子的，但又担心他自己创业太累。继承菜谱其实是最好的选择，而且也不一定要一直做厨师嘛，手艺加身总归是技不压人。  
但既然冯豆子说不喜欢，他也没想劝。连冯大米都说这是冯豆子唯一一次做生意上心的，他也很期待看冯豆子这次能走多远。  
“但是把事情都交给二姐夫做不太好吧？我一个人在家也没事，你要是有忙的就去忙好了。”  
然而冯豆子把对话主题跑偏得老远，“你是看我在家看得不耐烦了？”  
“你怎么得出这结论的？我是不想耽误你工作。”  
“不耽误。”冯豆子把车停在车库，扶尤东东下车，顺口解释道，“你都为我耽误工作了，我陪你是应该的。”  
尤东东一时被他话里的理解和体贴感动得一塌糊涂，正想给他一个依赖的拥抱或者湿润的吻，没想到刚进电梯，他还没来得及有所行动，冯豆子突然说，“我刚刚说的那番话是不是特别帅啊！你是不是特别感动！觉得更爱我了！”  
尤东东嘴角一抽：如果你不加这段话的话……是的。

去过家居市场之后，尤东东发现每天适当出门走一走不仅不会累，反而能放松心情。  
于是他跟冯豆子说好每天中午和晚上吃完饭下楼散步，坚持了几天之后，尤东东总觉得哪里奇怪：“我怎么感觉你像在遛狗？”就差条绳了。  
“哪有走得像你这么慢的狗？”说完他看四下无人，又凑上前跟尤东东咬耳朵道，“你就算是狗，也是只能在床上被我骑的小母狗。”  
尤东东光天化日之下猛然涨红了脸：“你变态吧！”要不是他现在行动不便，真想踢冯豆子一脚。  
不过尤东东其实并不讨厌这种日常生活中的小调情，他渐渐发现冯豆子虽然审美很糟糕，但还算是个蛮有情调的人，如果不这么欠揍又一根筋，应该会很受Omega欢迎。

又一天他们照例吃过午饭下楼散步，回来的时候冯豆子说去超市买个菜，但尤东东困了，他每天都要睡午觉。两个人在小区门口分开，尤东东拿了钥匙自己回家。  
到楼下的时候他看到一位十分漂亮的女人站在门口，尤东东以为是同栋忘了带钥匙的住户，帮她开了门，进电梯问她楼层的时候，才发现跟自己是同一层。  
难道他们对面住着这样一位漂亮的美女吗？尤东东心想。  
他用余光偷偷瞟女人的模样，真真极有风情，气质又好，以他设计师的眼光来看，如果再高几厘米去当模特完全没问题。  
出了电梯，尤东东往自家门口走，却发现漂亮女人跟在他身后愣住了。  
美女的表情非常不可思议：“你住这间？”  
尤东东点点头，疑惑地看过去，莫非这位美女走错栋了？  
美女的眼神瞬间冷下来，看上去有些咄咄逼人，倒是很利落地说明了来意，“我是来找冯豆子的。”  
尤东东开门的手一顿，“他现在不在。”  
“我当然知道他不在，”漂亮女人毫不退让，“你是他什么人？”  
“我是他……”尤东东咬住下唇，直觉告诉他这个女人应该是冯豆子的某个前任，也不知道找上门来干嘛。但此时他又不知该如何介绍自己，他们没结婚，连个戒指都没有。虽然他大着肚子，可在对方看来一个怀孕的Omega也许并没有什么威慑力。  
他想了想，还是觉得应该表个态，并且这个态度将会非常重要。  
“我是他爱人。”尤东东思考过后镇定地说道，“这是我们家。”

萌萌坐在冯豆子家客厅的沙发上，尤东东给他倒了杯水。  
“我怀着宝宝不方便喝茶跟饮料，家里只有白开水，您别嫌弃。”  
尤东东弯腰把杯子放在茶几上，萌萌看了一眼却没动。  
上次她约冯豆子出来见面，最后说她马上就要离开北京是骗他的。事实上她不仅不会离开北京，反而是特意从别的地方回来打算常住的。  
萌萌对冯豆子说的话半真半假，她的确被带走了孩子，但她也得到了一笔钱，这笔钱让她有勇气回北京，也让她萌生了来找冯豆子的念头。  
她对自己说话的本领还是很有信心的。冯豆子很好懂，她能利用他一次，当然也能利用他第二次。萌萌上次临走前是故意对冯豆子留了情，像她这种漂亮女人天生就有种自信，当初她能把冯豆子从毛毛手里抢过来，自然也不怕他现在身边有别人。  
说她蛇蝎心肠她也认了，从小到大的成长经历促成了她人不为己天诛地灭的想法。而她又是个Beta，不像Omega那样容易被控制，这简直是她得天独厚的条件。  
冯豆子家她之前来过几次，但没有常住，怀孕期间她都是住在冯大米家。但她凭仅有的印象找来，倒也没找错。  
萌萌此行本来信心满满，打算会一会冯豆子身边的“别人”是个什么角色。却没想到尤东东已经怀孕了，并且看起来至少有四五个月了。  
她离开也才一年不到，冯豆子竟然这么快就找了个Omega，还跟他有了孩子。这是出乎萌萌意料之外的。  
尤东东见萌萌只是坐在那不说话，只好先开口问，“你找他有什么事吗？”  
“没什么事。之前打算离开北京，最近又不走了，来找他叙个旧。”萌萌看着尤东东，“我在北京朋友不多，就只跟他一个人比较熟悉了。”  
尤东东从她话里推测出她应该就是之前带来陌生信息素的人，她心里在打什么小算盘，尤东东转念一想也差不多知道了。  
这让他反而从容起来。  
虽然对于冯豆子和面前这位陌生女人的过去他一无所知，但他是有底气的。如果事到如今他还做不到相信冯豆子和自己，那么他这段时间的纠结和不安也就毫无意义。  
因为萌萌猝不及防的出现，尤东东反而醍醐灌顶般更加透彻明晰了自己内心深处的声音。  
他笑起来，“没关系，以后你就有两个朋友了。”他在萌萌错愕的眼神中温柔地看向她，“欢迎你常来玩。他最近学做了很多菜，只有我一个人吃我还觉得可惜了。”  
萌萌嘴唇动了动，尤东东的反应让她非常意外。如果对方表现出生气或者着急，她有一百种方法可以击溃他的情绪。偏偏尤东东像一潭没有波澜的水，平和地似是完全不在乎她的存在，温柔地接纳了她，表现出来的只有认识一位新朋友的开心。至于这位“新朋友”跟他爱人之间有没有“旧怨”，他不屑于知道。  
“而且我怀孕在家每天都很无聊，如果你有空来跟我聊聊天那就太好了。”  
“冯豆子不在家吗？”  
“他在家有什么用？没个正经，整天就知道气我。”  
萌萌听出来了，他说的是埋怨的内容，语气却是娇嗔的。这不是真的在生气，是满足和幸福。  
气氛有片刻的凝滞，萌萌不知道该如何回应。僵持间传来了钥匙开门的声音，尤东东起身走向玄关。  
他家门口有个屏风，所以冯豆子一开始并没有看到沙发上的萌萌。他轻手轻脚地开了门，见到尤东东还奇怪，“你怎么没睡觉？”  
“你有朋友来找你。”尤东东说。  
“我朋友？我什么朋友？”  
冯豆子把买回来的菜随手放在鞋柜上，绕过屏风看到萌萌之后大吃一惊，“你怎么在这？你不是离开北京了吗？”  
他发现萌萌脸色不太对，还以为是跟尤东东发生了争执，立刻回头看身后的人，紧张地握住他的手，“你没事吧？”  
尤东东被他的反应弄得哭笑不得，“我能有什么事？”  
随即他冲萌萌抱歉地笑笑，“他回来了，那你们聊吧。我进去睡个午觉，养成习惯了，不睡不舒服。不好意思啊。”  
冯豆子看也没看萌萌，跟着他进卧室，看他躺好了，又打开香薰机滴了安神的精油，这才关门出来，把鞋柜上的菜都放进冰箱。  
他实在不想理沙发上那人，上回要不是她，他跟尤东东也不会闹别扭吵架。而且明明说了是最后一面，竟然趁他不在家一声不吭就找上门来了，安的是什么心呐？  
冯豆子连假装的客气都不想给，直愣愣就问，“你什么时候走？我也要睡觉了，没有我他睡不踏实。”言外之意是没心情招待她，识相就快走再也别来了。  
“你……你们……”萌萌欲言又止。  
“我们好着呢！”冯豆子不耐烦地打断她尚未说出口的话，“以后结婚会给你寄请柬的，你记得多随点份子钱，以前那些事我就不跟你计较了。”  
萌萌本来还想再说点什么，但冯豆子站在门口俨然一副送客的架势让她觉得有些话说了也没用，不会有任何改变。  
原来冯豆子也可以很温柔体贴，会不为了钱学做饭，还懂得心疼人。  
这些以前她怎么没有发现？还是说冯豆子那时候压根没对她动真情？  
萌萌觉得她今天来这一趟颇有点自讨苦吃，现在这个冯豆子已经不是她熟悉的那个冯豆子了。  
她很不甘心，连句祝福的话都没说，踩着高跟鞋头也不回地走了。

下午尤东东午睡醒来，正撞上冯豆子一张脸几乎要贴上他，吓得立刻又闭上眼睛。  
“别装睡啦？”冯豆子圈住他，“萌萌来都跟你说什么了？”  
尤东东：“我刚睡醒你就问这个，你觉得合适吗？”  
“我都忍一中午了，没把你叫醒问就不错了。”  
尤东东捏捏眉心，实话实说道，“没说什么。”  
“真的？”冯豆子不相信。  
“我跟她又不熟，能说什么？”  
“她没跟你说我坏话？”  
尤东东翻了个身，抬眼看他，“怎么你有坏话可让她说吗？”  
“不是！我怕她污蔑我！总之她说什么你都不要信。”  
“唉，”尤东东叹口气，“她说她在北京就只有你一个朋友，听着怪可怜的，我就让她以后有空常来玩。”  
“什么？你还希望她再来？”冯豆子故作生气地揉他的脸，“你想都不要想。”  
“我就是客气一下，你紧张什么？”尤东东抬起胳膊搂住他，笑眯眯捏他后颈，“你有什么小辫子在她手里？”  
“我哪有什么小辫子在她手里？”冯豆子反手抓过他手指放在嘴边亲，不怀好意地挺了挺腰，“我只有一个小鞭子在你手里。”  
尤东东表情复杂地推开他，对他这种下流笑话特别无奈。“你能不能别总随时随地说这些？你儿子可都听着呢，将来学坏了怎么办。”  
“那就要辛苦你把他教好了。”  
冯豆子笑着亲亲他嘴角，一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，“现在世纪好爸爸要去给他的两个大小宝贝洗水果去了。”  
尤东东用被子蒙住半张脸偷笑，“我要吃桃子。”  
“给你买了——”冯豆子拉长了尾音，开门去厨房了。  
尤东东听着外面传来哗哗的水声，舔了舔嘴唇，开心地在床上卷住被子打了两个滚。


End file.
